Savage Comics 11
by D
Summary: A post war return of the She-Hulk!


She-Hulk 

A Titanic Tale Told in the Timely Fashion!

Devil Dolls

1950

World War II had ended

For many people, this was a new beginning. President Truman had seen the country through the bitter end of the conflict and helped usher in the Atomic age with the twin bombings of Japan. 

Many of the heroes (and even some villains) had taken that as a sign that they were no longer needed. The Invaders (with a few new additions) had stayed together after the war's end and were renamed "the All-Winners Squad", although they disbanded shortly thereafter.

But evil and hate are two of the hardest things to dispel. While the Communists in North Korea were beginning to wage war with their southern brethren, many vets quickly found themselves back in uniform again, only this time the war was to be waged on another continent.

Colonel Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross was just one of those men.

But perhaps some back-story would be needed at this point; in the months following the last appearance of the creature known as "the She-Hulk", Ross had struck up a friendship (and later, romance) with Yeoman Jennifer Walters, i.e. the creature in question. 

Walters, due to a most unusual series of events, had gained the ability to become the strongest being on the planet. This ability was seemingly gone shortly thereafter in one last pitched fight with the German high-flyer known as The Blitzkrieger. Walters married Ross shortly after that, and even shorter amount of time after that she gave birth to a bouncing baby girl. 

Settling down in a quiet Washington DC suburb, so as not be too far away from Ross's work, Jennifer and her daughter Betty were the ideal family.

"No, no, NO!"

Well, maybe not.

            Jennifer Ross sighed as her seven-year-old daughter threw a grand mal fit in the center of the living room. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Jennifer bent down (ignoring the throbbing pain in her back) and half carried/half dragged the wailing child over to the dinning room table.

"Now look here, you are going to eat your greens and you are going to damn well like them!" Jennifer ordered as she scooped up a spoonful of a particularly creamed vegetable-like substance and forced it into the screaming girl's mouth. 

            Just then, salvation arrived in the shape of Betsy Ross (Ross's cousin, and unbeknownst to Jennifer, the former heroine the Golden Girl). 

"Sorry I'm late" Betsy apologized as she sat her bags down just in time before Betty bonded out of the chair and attached herself to the older woman's leg. 

"Auntie Bet! What'd you bring me?" Betty demanded, ignoring Jennifer's exasperated pleas.

"Whoa there squirt!" Betsy said with a mock seriousness, "let me and your mom talk for a bit before we get into the gifts, alright?"

Betty, however reluctantly, agreed and let go of her death-hold on her aunt's leg. Once she scampered off to her room, Jennifer collapsed on the sofa.

"Oh god, I don't know what to do any more!" Jennifer moaned as Betsy placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "I swear, all that girl does is try to make me angry!"

"She's a child Jenny, this is just a phase she's in. It'll pass, don't worry."

Jennifer looked the woman over with a dull look. "Betsy, things with Thaddeus and I are…"

"Not going so good?"

"Right; I mean I take care of the child while he's out there. I feel so, so"

"Helpless?"

"No. Angry" Jennifer said with some small degree of guilt. 

"Oh. Is there anything you need to tell me? Betsy asked, her expression earnest.

Jennifer looked her over before turning her head. 

Since the She-Hulk was more or less covered up, the world at large was unaware of the violent potential locked inside Jennifer Ross. 

Jennifer sighed as she leaned back.

            "It's just that things haven't been the same since the war. We were doing so much, and yet now I feel… trapped."

Betsy, perhaps interpreting more from the words than Jennifer thought, reached over and padded her on the knee. "Believe me honey, EVEYONE goes through this."

Jennifer managed a wry smile as the sounds of cartoons blared from the living room. "Not like me, Betsy, not like me." 

The Pentagon, in one of the many darkened rooms. 

            Colonel Ross was used to be being on call at all hours. Due to his past experiences with the super-human community, it often fell to him to step in when confronted by the unknown. 

And right now he was staring the unknown directly in the face.

"Gentlemen" he said after a lengthy pause, "what pray tell am I looking at?"

"That," answered FBI agent James Woo, better known as Jimmy Woo to his friends, said. "is what I had to deal with several months ago"

            On the screen before them was a scene Ross would have sworn had come from some Hollywood hack; before him was a shaky picture of several men in Red Chinese uniforms stepping into a what looked like an oversized phone booth. When they stepped out, the camera panned down to show the source of Ross's disbelief. 

The men had shrunk to almost half an inch high!

"A while back, the Yellow Claw had managed to shrink several dozen of his agents and sent them here to Washington in an attempt to cause anarchy via acts of sabotage. Thankfully, we had a copy of his machine thanks in part to a defector; I was able to shrink myself down and battled with the agents in the FBI headquarters." Woo said as he turned the projector off.

"Fascinating if a bit farfetched Agent Woo; but why bring me into this if you've already captured the agents?" Ross asked.

"Simple Colonel, we now have evidence to suggest that the Yellow Claw was simply sending those men in as a diversion for what we feel is a much larger plan."

Ross's stomach quickly turned inside out as the realization hit him. "Good Lord, you don't mean"

"Yes" Woo interrupted, "We now have proof that the Claw will strike the east coast soon."

Changing the film in the projector, the images on the screen now showed a burnt building. "This was one of out labs a few days ago. The defector is dead, the shrinking machine destroyed and all of our research stolen. Colonel, this is beyond dire. We need help"

Ross, thinking back to his own home and the possible salvation that lay within, picked up the phone. "Agent Woo, this is…a most unusual case. If you could give me a minute?" he asked, gesturing towards the door.

As the agent stepped outside into the hall, Ross flipped the lights back on and leaned against the wall. Sighing, he stared at a picture on his desk taken shortly after his honeymoon. "Should I really ask her? It's been so long since she changed, and the docs said they couldn't find any wrong with her"

            As Ross wrestled with his conscious, Jimmy Woo wrestled with something else: his lighter. "Cheap piece of junk" he muttered as he attempted to bring forth a flame from the device while extracting a cigarette from his coat pocket. Just as a spark appeared, Jimmy fumbled the cigarette. Cursing, he bent down to extract the fallen coffin nail, when he felt a sharp pain in his ankle. 

"What the?" he exclaimed as he looked down and saw several drops of blood on his sock. 

He almost jumped when he felt the same sensation in his other ankle. Quickly turning his head, he blinked when he saw a tiny figure in gray fatigues wiggle their way under the door to Ross's office.

"My God!"

Inside 

Ross, his concentration on what to say to his wife, was a bit put off when Jimmy burst in waving a gun. 

"Woo? What the hell are you doing?"

"They're here!" Woo shouted as he braced himself up against the wall. 

"What?"

"Get back!" Woo shouted as he emptied his gun into the desk.

"Damn it Jimmy what in blazes are you doing?" Ross thundered as he jumped back.

"This" Jimmy simply said as he reached down and began to pilfer through the ruined wood. 

Ignoring the confused shouting of the arriving guards, Ross was shocked to see Woo cradle…_something_ in his hands.

"Jimmy, is that?" Ross whispered, his mind reeling against what he was seeing.

In Jimmy Woo's hands was a man!

An extremely tiny and now extremely dead man mind you, but a man all the same. His lower body was missing (thanks in part to Woo's bullets) but the man was real.

            Turning to the puzzled guards that had burst through the room, Ross quickly grabbed the tiny corpse and rushed out the door. "We need some bigger guns on this one."

Back at the Ross household 

Jennifer leaned back on the sofa, a dull look in her eyes. "Jenny? Are you ok?" Betsy asked as she leaned in closer.

"Huh? Oh sorry, must have dozed off for a second." Jennifer mumbled as she leaned forward. "Betsy, could you watch Betty for a bit? I…I have to get some fresh air."

Taken aback by the request, Betsy blinked. "What? Are you sure you're ok Jenny?"

"I said I'm fine! I just have to leave or else I'm going to explode, can't you understand that?" she snapped.

Looking at the offended look on her in-law's face, Jennifer quickly apologized. "I'm sorry Betsy, but I really need that fresh air"

"I suppose you do dearie, why you look positively green around the gills!"

Seconds later Betsy wondered what she had said that had caused Jennifer to bolt off of the sofa and out the door. 

Meanwhile, in a small boat at present floating aimlessly off the coast of Virginia

The outside of the craft looked like any other ship who's owner had been neglectful, but as the old saying goes, appearances can be deceiving.

            If anyone had been able to see past the dilapidated exterior, they would have been amazed at the shiny interior. On the inside, past the walls of high tech electronics and ancient artworks, past the plush red carpets and jade dragons, there was a man.

The man, his skin a shade lighter than ancient parchment, devilishly ran his slender fingers through his neatly trimmed beard. Lightly ringing a gold gong that laid beside him, several scantly clad women entered the room and bowed low before him. 

"We await your orders Yellow Claw" the closest one spoke without looking up.

The Claw waved them back as he stood up. "My plans are slowly baring fruit; and yet there is still one detail that is causing me anguish. That blasted Woo and his meddling have cost me dearly in the past, but I am honor bound not to slay him. You, on the other hand, are not. Thanks to a radio transmission by one of my agents, I know of Woo's plot and where his allies are. You, my concubines, are to follow Woo." He said to the bowed ladies. 

            Shrugging his robe off, several of the women rose and dressed him in a richly tailored suit. 

"Find him, his allies; kill them all" he ordered as the boat slowly began to make its way towards the shore.

"I have promised those fools in the Forbidden City that Washington DC will fall. But I cannot risk all of you in this barbaric land; therefore only six of you will have the honor of eliminating Woo. Go, and do not fail me"

The six women nodded and left the group without hesitation. 

Several hours later 

Back in another part of Washington

            Jennifer's pace had slowed to a crawl. Looking around, she didn't recognize any of the houses or streets. 

"Oh damn, did I get myself lost?" she wondered as she looked around the rapidly darkening neighborhood in search of a house that had some lights on. 

Walking across the street, Jennifer was in a daze; so much so that she failed to hear the sound of several motorcycles approaching.

It was only after one zoomed by her close enough that she could feel the heat from the exhaust on her legs that she took notice.

"Hey!"

            "Watch it Big Sister!" one of the closer riders barked in Mandarin to the errant biker, "If she calls the authorities then we're all in trouble!"

Hsu, smirking undernenth her helmet, put the brake on so fast that her tires squealed on the pavement.

"Little sister, our Master as given us orders, therefore we must obey. I'll take care of the witness while you ride on ahead. Be sure to stake out that officer's house, he might be a lead."

Down the road 

Jennifer, stumbled to her knees, looked up to see the cycle bearing down on her. Just when it looked like she was about to become intimately familiar with the front tire, the rider stopped short.

            Unable to hear just what the rider was saying due to the blood roaring in her ears, Jennifer could only manage a dull look of comprehension as the rider shrugged his (or was it hers?) shoulders and dismounted the bike. 

The unzipping of the jacket reveled the rider's sex, although that was a lesser concern at the moment, for Jennifer Ross had two problems on her hands.

            The first was a decidedly large handgun the rider had pulled out of the jacket and was presently aiming at her head.

            The second was a feeling Jennifer hadn't felt in a long time; the tightening of her clothes as a long dormant creature inside her was woken up.

"Run" she managed to gasp as she collapsed to the ground. A small part of her tried to fight the feeling that was building inside, but it was quickly swallowed up in a gray haze…

            Big Sister stared down at the stranger with an eye devoid of emotion. The woman had spouted some gibberish at her before falling face first to the ground. Snorting at the woman's perceived weakness, Big Sister calmly cocked her pistol and placed it against the woman's head. 

"Nothing personal" she said quietly as she pulled the trigger as drops of rain began to fall.

            Now, perhaps it was the rush she was in or maybe it was rain, but Big Sister failed to note that the woman seemed to be getting bigger…

            Jennifer, or to be more accurate the creature that was Jennifer, felt a sharp blow to the back of it's head. It had little understanding that the shell (which would have tore the right side of Jennifer's head off) had done little more than flatten against the skull.

The old rush was back in an instant. The flimsy dress that Jennifer had dashed out in offered no resistance at all against the rapidly swelling frame. With a blink of the eye the clothes all but vanished, leaving the monstrous (yet undeniably feminine) figure standing in the rain nude.

Nude, and very, very angry

            Not knowing if the distant figure on the cycle was the cause for her pain (and not caring if she was in any event), the creature that men dubbed the She-Hulk took to the air in a standing jump, her eyes narrowing in rage at the figure.

            Big Sister took the curve up ahead fast as she raced through the rain. "Blasted weather" she thought as she wiped some of the rainwater off of her goggles. When she lowered her hand her eyes widened in horror at the sight before her. 

Standing directly in her path was a, for lack of a better term, behemoth. A gray skinned naked woman with a body that would have put the Hercules of myth to shame. And without missing a beat she just stood there as Big Sister's motorcycle crashed headlong into her. 

Big Sister (having the intelligence to leap from the vehicle before it made it's final jump) looked up…and up…and up at the being. "You hurt me" the thing growled as it stomped it's way towards her.

Big Sister, her mind frantically trying to decipher just what was coming towards her, whipped out her gun and squeezed off several round directly at the monster's face.

The bullets all bounced off, and if possible the creature seemed madder than before.

            "Stay back" she hissed in Mandarin as her hands slipped back into her jacket and pulled out a hand grenade.

The creature, if there was even a slight hint of being impressed at the display, didn't slow her pace.

Big Sister, having run out of real estate and finding herself backed up against a lamppost, grabbed the pin. "I'll send us both to hell!" she shouted before the She-Hulk, in a speed that belittled her size, grabbed her by the wrist and without any effort crushed it. 

Placing her foot over the grenade and rubbing out the explosion like a smoker and a cigarette, the She-Hulk ignored the woman's cries of pain as she tore the lamppost out of the sidewalk and wrapped it around the woman like a bow.

"Stay here" she grunted as once again she took to the sky.

Near the Ross household

Little Sister nervously eyed the house as the other four servants waited around the neighborhood.

            "Where could she be?" she thought as the sound of an approaching car brought her to attention. Looking at the vehicle through a collapsible spyglass, she quickly signaled to her comrades…

5 minutes later

            Ross sighed as he pulled into his driveway and shut the engine off. Thinking about what he had seen and what the Yellow Claw's plans did little to ease the tension in his neck. Noticing that the outside lights were still off and the house silent, Ross quickly reached under his seat and pulled out a 9mm while pressing a button that would send an emergency signal to the Pentagon.

            Easing out of the car, Ross quickly scanned the area for any sign of change. Finding none, he dashed to the outside wall and pressed his back up against the garage doors. 

Walking as carefully as he dared, he slowly made his way around the side of the house and entered through the glass doors on the patio. Seeing the darkened interior, he nervously edged forward, his gun shaking slightly as he peered into the inky blackness.

"Thip!"

He heard the sound before he felt it. Looking down, Ross saw the barrel of his gun become bisected by a large knife. About a second later Ross was one his back, looking up two women dressed in black.

"Who are you?" he gasped as one of the women planted her foot on his chest. 

"We give greetings from the Yellow Claw." One said. Her companion joined in, "We also have a message for Jimmy Woo."

Ross looked up to see another women grabbed in the same style holding a rather large sword. Closing his eyes, Ross sent out a silent prayer as the woman readied her weapon. Seconds before it came down, there was the sound of a gun going off, and Ross was covered in a warm sticky substance. Opening his eyes, he saw the first woman sprawled on the floor, most of her head missing.

Over him was the second woman, her mask removed to revel a young Asian face. In her hand was a smoking pistol. 

"Your family is safe for the moment, but they have been taken. Come with me" she said in a thick accent as she quickly ran out of the door. 

Blinking, and not quite sure of what had just happened, Ross ambled to his feet and followed the stranger.

Outside 

            Little Sister cursed as she spied to the two exiting the house. "Suwan! That little bitch!" she spat as she hurled the spyglass away and dropped from her perch.

"Even if out Master's blood runs through her veins I can't allow her to interfere!" she thought as she grabbed a hidden bag and pulled an already assembled rifle from it.

"I can say the American did it," she thought as she slowly got the two in her sights…

At the exact same time

The She-Hulk hurtled through the air. Something was itching in her mind; a need that she simply couldn't explain. The need to go to that small, ordinary looking house below was overwhelming as she approached. Landing with enough noise to convince the local residents that a train has just made a sudden detour through their block, she eyed the white picket fence warily. 

Seeing the car parked out front, along with the name 'Ross' in large brass letters on the door, sparked off something in her savage brain. "Ross?" she mumbled as she stepped forward, casually breaking the fence with no effort. As she approached the car, the front door was flung open and two figures raced out.

The first one she didn't recognize; therefore she didn't care. The second on the other hand, she did know.

"Ross!" she shouted in an almost childlike glee.

"My God" Ross stammered out as the nearly seven foot tall gray mountain of muscle swept him up in the mother of all bear hugs before he could blink.

Suwan raised an eyebrow at the scene. "I trust you know each other?"

"Long…story" Ross gasped as he fought for air inside the crushing embrace.

            Just as Suwan was about to intercede on the man's behalf, the She-Hulk jerked suddenly as the familiar 'crack' of a rifle was heard.

"What the hell?" she grunted as a large shell flattened against her backside. Releasing Ross, she turned around.

"Who did that?"

            Little Sister dropped the rifle, her palms drenched in sweat. "That…is not possible" she finally managed to gasp as she quickly slid out of the tree and made her way to her concealed cycle. "If the honorable Master wants that foreigner dead, then the honorable Master can do it himself!" she thought as she gunned the engine and sped away.

Back at the house

Ross, finally free of the monstrous grip, turned to Suwann. "Where's my family?" he demanded.

Suwann looked at the She-Hulk with an appraising eye. "I don't know precisely, but I know that my father will be moving them near his boat off the coast."

"Good enough for me." He said as he brushed past the She-Hulk and entered his car. 

"Hey, Ross, wait up!" the She-Hulk demanded as she tugged at the closing car door, accidentally ripping it off of it's hinges. Quickly tossing it aside, she stared down at the man. "Family? Since when did you have a family? And where are we? This isn't Europe?" she said with her balled hands on her firmly on her hips.

            Ross took one look at the woman and shook his head. "I don't have time for this. "My daughter" he began, before adding,  "AND yours, has been kidnapped, along with my sister. I am going to get them back come hell or high water. You can help me or not, but I'll be dammed if you're going to stop me."

Maybe it was his tone or his words, but for a second there was a flicker of Jennifer Ross inside the She-Hulk's eyes.

"…alright" the She-Hulk said after a few seconds of silence. Without acknowledging her answer, Ross opened the glove compartment and pulled out a transistor radio. Entering a code into the dials on the top, he quickly revved engine and placed the radio back. 

"I just sent a code to Jimmy Woo; he'll be here shortly"

            Suwan, despite her expression brightening at the news, shook her head. "No, I know the Claw. Your family will live only long enough for him to complete his goal. He has plans to infiltrate your capitol with shrunken Chinese agents. The assassins were meant to kill Agent Woo and you so no one would be ready for the assault. Once the troops are to be in place the Claw will send out a electronic pulse which will restore the soldiers to their full height." She said breathlessly.

"Sounds like something out of a matinee" the She-Hulk butted in, "but if you know where this fruitcake is doll face then lead on."

Shooting a questioning glance at the gray Amazon, Ross was silenced when she placed a large finger on his lips. "I'm not doing this for you, that milksop Jenny, or whatever she got herself knocked up with. I'm doing it for the fight, got it?" she said in a hard tone. 

The car ride was mercifully quiet 

The Yellow Claw's boat

            The Claw, with a patience born of several decades, carefully moved the black disk across the board. "This game grows tiresome," he suddenly declared as he stood up. 

Behind him were the bound forms of Betsy and Betty Ross, their pleas muffed with gags. "As I expected, the Americans are on their way. They will arrive far too late naturally; as I have already begun the process…of course that is all you two really need to know, isn't it? I am afraid I have a great disdain for your villains in your tawdry dime novels that feel the need to explain their plots." He said as he flipped the game board to revel a small control panel.

"This device is on loan from out Soviet comrades. Not quite as effective as your, 'Fat Man' was it?, but still most effective." He said as he calmly flicked a switch, which sent the device humming.

Causally whistling an old Peking Opera tune, he turned and left the two to their fate. 

On deck

The Claw cracked his knuckles, as the crew was busy preparing to load their equipment onto a waiting sub. "Sir, preparations are almost complete. Orders?"

The Claw smiled as he stepped past the guard. "The ship is secure; Woo and any one who could pose a threat to me are coming here, in which they will all be blown up and the east coast of America will be reduced to a radioactive waste. I'd say things are secure enough."

The guard, looking on nervously, asked one more question. "Sir, we checked the entire ship, but we were unable to find your grand-niece."

The Yellow Claw waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "I had planed on her escaping to aid Woo somehow. I promised to kill him or her directly, however if they should die in the blast it will be regrettable. Family is precious, but one should not let sentiment cloud one's judgment."

"Sir, also, why about the men? The generals in the Motherland will want to know about their progress."

At this the Yellow Claw actually cackled with laughter. "You refer to the plan with the shrunken army? It was merely a decoy to lure Woo here."

Still chuckling, he entered the sub. "As if one such as I would ever stoop to using such a ridiculous plot…" he continued to chuckle as the hatch closed

Back on land

            Ross cursed under his breath as the wind burned against his face. From his current position of being cradled in the She-Hulk's massive arms while Suwan griped her hands across gray neck, he could only think of his daughter and of the men responsible. 

Coming down (and wondering why he listened when his presently transformed wife insisted that this way would be faster) in a freefall, he felt his teeth rattle in his head as they impacted with the ground. "Hang on, we'll be there on the next jump" the She-Hulk rumbled as she once again took flight. 

Out to sea

Betsy, relying on skills learned at the feet of Captain America, managed to get herself untied. "It's been a while since the Golden Girl took action, but I think now would be a good time." She spoke softly as she hurriedly undid the bounds on her niece. 

As the pair slowly crept towards the door, Betsy spied a strange shape out of the port window. A large dot appeared from the shore and it was getting closer. "What the" she gasped before sharp blow from behind sent her down.

"Good thing the Master ordered me to stay behind" a particularly large and not altogether intelligent man grunted as he cracked his ham sized knuckles and turned his attention towards the cowering Betty. "Alright short round, what are we going to do with you?"

On the shore 

            The She-Hulk landed with a loud thump in the sand. Tossing her passengers down like luggage, she prepared to leap out again towards the boat drifting slowly towards the shore. "Wait!" Ross shouted as he scrambled to his feet, "Woo and the FBI will be here any second, why don't we establish a plan here?"

The She-Hulk shook her head. "Not enough time, and you two would only slow me down." She simply said before she once again took to the air.

"God speed Jennifer" Ross mumbled as he saw the form hurtle through the air.

On the boat

The She-Hulk never cared for the ocean. This thought came to her as she hit, but due to her weight and momentum, fell through the deck and ended up in the hold. 

Quickly righting herself, she sprinted up the stairs to a large metal door. Without even checking to see if it was locked or not she reared back and punched the door for all she worth.

The heavy iron fixture flew away from her clenched fist and sailed off over the side. Smiling at her handiwork, she failed to spot the heavyset guard above her.

With a Mongol war whoop he leapt from his perch and smashed his open plan against the She-Hulk's neck. On a regular person, this would have resulted in almost instant death.

The She-Hulk was not a regular person.

Turning her head slowly, she eyed the large man. "There's a child and a woman on this tub. Where are they?"

The man stared blankly at her. "Never mind" the She-Hulk cursed as she quickly backhanded the man through the wall. She didn't stop to see if he survived his impromptu trip. 

            Quickly dashing to where the main cabin was, she was rewarded for her efforts by a screaming child tossing bric-a-brac at her. 

"Get away from us!" she hollered as the She-Hulk managed to enter the cabin. Ignoring the child's outburst, her concentration was focused on the large object on the table. 

Walking briskly past the terrified child, the She-Hulk stared down at the control panel with a blank expression. "I should know what this is, yet I don't. Bah, this thing is making my head hurt!" she roared as she smashed the control with her fist.

Sadly, this sent the humming into overdrive.

Now, at this point perhaps it was Betty's crying, or the machine's humming, but something went off inside the She-Hulk. The floodgates in her mind opened, and for a few seconds it was Jennifer Ross in charge.

"My God" she gasped, as the device in front of her was unfamiliar, but even she could recognize a bomb when she saw one. "Get out of my way!" she yelled as she grabbed the device, smashed control panel and all, and in one standing jump leapt off of the boat and out towards the open sea.

Back on shore

Ross, as cars upon cars filled government agents drove up with an anxious military, stared in horror as a familiar form fly away from the boat. "What" he said seconds before he was forced to cover his eyes as the night sky suddenly turned to day.

A large mushroom cloud bloomed miles off of the coast as the ship was rocked about

"My God" Ross gasped as dozens of men in radiation suits hurried him to safety. "Sir, we got two civilians on that ship" he heard one of the men say, but he was hustled into a large van before he could speak out.

Epilogue-2 weeks later in a secure location 

Ross had gotten, perhaps on average, five hours of sleep in the last 14 days. Walking past the armed MP's, he didn't even return their salute. Betty had spent most of the time crying about her mother, not that Ross blamed her.

Officially, all that happened that night was an oil tanker exploding. The brass had cooked up some story, and few people questioned it. Thankfully it was out far enough that the land wouldn't be affected by the fallout, but the effects on the sea life was a another matter. 

Going past a large set of steel doors, Ross impatiently showed the guards his pass before donning a radiation suit and entering a sealed chamber.

She had been found a few hours after the explosion, and she had been fairly calm, all things considered.

"Hello Jennifer" he said as the now green skinned woman slept in an extra large hospital bed. 

The end 

Savage Correspondences

_To answer your question, yes, it was worth the wait. Again, you did a good job here. Have a good break_

_Take care_

Tiffani

Thanks for the words, and one more from my other regular:

_Miladay is very right dude, it was worth the wait! Nice stuff you do man, are you sure you don't write for a comic book publisher cause if not they're missing a great book! You might contact Dan Slott later :D _

Cheers, Lonebeatle 

 Now it's stuff like that makes me damn proud to be a writer, Oh, and thanks for the thumbs up Ninjaintheshadows.

Well folks, just one more issue to go. For the record, the Yellow Claw first appeared in Atlas Comics in 1953, not 1950 like I said here. 

Next time, be sure to look for the She-Hulk VS none other than Captain America!

Later

D


End file.
